


First Sight

by ForensicSpider98



Series: Love After the Fact [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, All this stress is bad for the baby, Altean Adam (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-War, it's keith. keith is the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98
Summary: Lance sees Keith for the first time. It's not as horrible as he expected... at least, not in the way he expected.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Love After the Fact [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635043
Comments: 9
Kudos: 280





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE NO NON-CON OR UNDERAGE IN THIS HOUSE OF KLANCE  
> EVER
> 
> Also, next time there will finally be some fluff. Promise!

Adam, Lance’s attendant, opens the doors to the throne room with all his usual flair. “Presenting Emperor Zarkon and Empress Honerva of House Diabazaal, Prince Lotor and Princess Allura of House Daibazaal, Lord Yurak of House Kogane of Daibazaal, and Captain Takashi of House Shirogane of Daibazaal.”

And they enter. Adam leads them up the long blue carpet to the dais. Lance registers a frown when he meets his attendant's eyes. He raises a silver eyebrow. When the Altean reaches the dais, he whispers up to him, "Oh you'll see in a moment. You're gonna love this."

Lance finds his sister first, bypassing the Imperial couple -Who cares?- in favor of Allura. Beautiful, with the same silver-white hair as the rest of their family and her husband, Lotor. The other half of their parents’ bargain. Allura is already looking his way, beaming, delighted to see him. It’s been a deacphoeb since Lance has seen her. He wishes Romelle had been permitted to come, but she's not technically royalty. Not yet... Allura and Lotor really need to get on that.

Prince Lotor catches his eye and winks, grinning. Lance manages a small smile. Lotor can -and does- come off as smarmy, but the man has his moments. In the past year, the two princes have struck up a correspondence, already preparing for when they succeed their fathers. They’ve become fast friends.

And then... Lord Yorak. Smaller than most of his kind, shorter, more slender. Soft-looking violet fur, a long tail, feline ears poking out of thick black hair hanging in a braid down his back. The Galra’s eyes catch his attention: glittering like amethysts, there’s an intensity in them that makes Lance shiver. It scares him more than any physical threat the Galra might pose.

He wears Altean clothes, much the same as Lance's, though the detailing is black, red and gold. His gossamer cloak is red. His gloves are missing. The poor seamsmaster has already come to the Kings, crying about the future prince defiling their work.

Lance isn’t sure what to make of it.

Lord Yorak is positively diminutive compared to his companion, a mountain of a Galra, a wall of muscle and grey eyes staring directly at Lance. Lance notices how Adam edges closer to him when Captain Shirogane approaches. Apparently his attendant finds him scary too.

“Alfor, Coran, my old friends,” Emperor Zarkon booms, breaking Lance’s focus. “It’s been too long.” Alfor beams as if they hadn’t grown up learning how best to murder the other’s species. Lance knows from personal experience that they had. Milophoebs of war will do that. Looking to Lord Yorak again, Lance can still remember his lessons on where the Galra’s vital organs and major blood vessels are located. A part of him fears it might still come in handy.

“Welcome, Zarkon. It’s wonderful to have you all here. Truly, a day for celebration. Allow me to introduce my son, Crown Prince Lancel of Altea.” They’ve already met, but last time, it hadn’t been about him. It had been about Lotor and Allura. Now, his presence genuinely matters. Briefly. Only until the transaction -marriage- is complete.

Zarkon smiles. “Crown Prince Lancel, it is an honor. I know it is late, but allow me to say happy birthday. I hope you found your gift agreeable.” Lance came of age only a movement ago.

“Very much so, Emperor Zarkon.” Lance draws up a small smile, thinking of the fine bow and quiver of arrows in his room. “It was a wonderful gift. I hope to go hunting soon. I’m afraid I’ve been too busy to put it to use this past movement. I’m sure you can understand.” The emperor inclines his head graciously. He understands. A royal wedding requires an absurd amount of fanfare, pandering, and nonsense. “You have brought strangers to our hall. Would you be so kind as to introduce us?”

“Ah, yes. Forgive my negligence. However, if it is acceptable, I’d like Lord Yorak and Captain Shirogane to introduce themselves.”

“Yes, of course. Please, young Lord, step forward,” Alfor says. Lance wonders how his father speaks with such authority. Lance still sounds like a boy. He still feels like a boy. He’d become a man a movement ago. 

The imperial couple steps aside, Lotor and Allura following suit with a wave and a smile, and the young lord approaches the dais, followed by the Captain.

Lance’s insides twist. The closer the lord gets, the smaller he seems to become. He’s actually a spot or two shorter than Lance himself. Not yet full-grown. Brutally young. He can’t possibly be of age by Galra standards. Likely only just barely by Altean standards, like Lance himself. Lance watches the intensity in those eyes fizzle out, fear taking its place, making him look even younger. The Galra’s eyes flicker up to him for a moment, and Lance tries his best for a reassuring smile. _It’s okay. I’m scared too. I don’t blame you for this._ Lance is about to marry this boy. A _boy_ . A _kit_. He feels sick.

The smile seems to work, for a second later the lord composes himself, that fire returns, and he drops to one knee. The captain does the same, kneeling to the right and behind. They both place their right fist on their breast.

“Crown Prince Lancel of Altea, I am Lord Yorak of House Kogane of Daibazaal. It is a joy to finally meet you. Princess Allura has told me many wonderful things.” His voice isn’t terrible: quiet, maybe a little disused, flat. But there’s something in it that Lance finds pleasant. 

“It is a joy to meet you as well, my lord. Whom have you brought with you?”

“This is Captain Takashi of House Shirogane of Daibazaal. I have brought him here with me as my familial witness in the absence of my mother. He is unrelated by blood, yet I do consider him my littermate. I pray you will find this agreeable.”

Lance slides his gaze to Alfor, who stares straight ahead, but flicks his hand. Lance understands. This is his decision. The one choice he might realistically get for himself today. And it’s still not much of a choice. He won’t make this kit stand by himself to be wed to a stranger in a strange land.

“Of course this is agreeable, Lord Yorak. Anyone that you consider family is by this day family of mine. You may both rise, and be welcome. You need never kneel before me.” Out of the corner of his eye, Lance sees Alfor nod, not in approval of Lance, but giving the men permission to do as Lance bids. Power is an illusion.

“Perhaps we might continue these salutations elsewhere while we have some time,” Coran suggests, speaking for the first time. Lance can hear the frown in his dad's voice. He glances to Adam, who meets his gaze, then gives Keith a pointed once-over. Lance nods. He sees it. He's noticed.

His future spouse is not ready for what's about to happen to him, but it's going to happen anyway. Immediately, a thousand thoughts and ideas spin themselves up in Lance's head. He imagines what his spouse will endure tonight at the banquet, how he will react to what is expected of them. He searches for work-arounds and way-outs. He needs to speak to Adam.

Keeping himself safe is not longer Lance's concern. His concern is this kit that is about to become his spouse.

"Prince Lancel?" 

Lance starts, turning to his frowning fathers. "Yes? I apologize. My thoughts were elsewhere."

"We would like to take these salutations elsewhere. Is this agreeable to you?"

"Of course." Lance inclines his head, more than happy to get Lord Yorak away from the nosy courtiers.

“The drawing room is ready, your Majesties,” Adam confirms from his place beside the dais. Later, Lance will lead the future Galra Prince of Altea up the steps of this very dais, symbolizing his ascension into the royal family. Lance grinds his teeth. He is Crown Prince of Altea and this is his duty.

He meets the burning gaze of Lord Yorak, and the Galra nods, affirming that he is here, that he can handle what is about to happen. Lance can only hope the kit is right.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time on Love After the Fact: Lance makes the rounds, starting by telling off an Emperor


End file.
